I've Just Seen a Face I Can't Forget
by HERECOMESTHESUNDODODODO
Summary: A fan fiction based on The Beatles. Rachel finds love with one of the most famous men of the 60's, Paul McCartney. I do not own The Beatles or Chuck Berry or anything else that might get me sued. enjoy!


February 1964

Rachel's POV:

I woke to the sound of my mother yelling, such a wonderful thing to wake up to. Not.

"Rachel! Get up you'll be late for school!"

I rolled over and looked at my clock. 7am. Ugh I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I picked out a navy blue dress with a white belt across the waist. I ran across the hall to the bathroom, did my hair and makeup and was off to school.

As I arrived at school I saw my best friend, Peggy, waiting for me at my locker.

"You are la-ate" she said as she shook her head in a fake disapproving way.

I shoved her out of the way, opened my locker and got my books. I looped my arm through Peggys.

"Oh shut it, let's go or we'll be even more late."

After what seemed like the longest day of school ever we were finally released.

As Peggy and I walked to the bus stop I remembered that the latest Chuck Berry album came out today.

"Oooh Peggy I've got to go to the record store, want to come?"

"No I can't still grounded, remember" she said in a slightly angry but playful tone.

I laughed and recalled last weekend when Peggy and I snuck out and in returning her mother caught her. My parents had no clue.

"Alright I'll see ya tomorrow then." I waved to Peggy as I walked in the opposite direction toward the record store. On my way I saw a poster for The Beatles concert on Saturday. I had wanted to go but we couldn't buy a ticket. We were on a strict budge as of late, because my dad get fired from his job.

When I got to the record store I immediately went to the Rock and Roll section.

I looked for Chuck Berry and found his newest album. Lucky for me it was the last one.

Paul's POV:

I didn't mind walkin by myself. It gave me time to think. We had a concert later 'nd I needed a break from rehearsin. I suddenly remembered Chuck Berry just came out with a new album. Since I needed somethin to do I started to look for the nearest record store.

I had put on a disguise so I wouldn't be chased. The Beatles had become bigger than I ever imagined and now we can't even walk down the street without gettin attacked by fans.

I pulled open the door to a record store and walked in. The store was fairly empty but had a good record selection. It had sign's hangin over different music sections. I knew where I was 'eaded.

I walked over to the Rock and Roll section only to see the last Chuck Berry album in some bird's hands.

I went over and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned I let out a small gasp, trying to catch me breath.

She was beautiful.

She had beautiful golden brown ringlets that dropped to the small of 'er back, and eyes as green as a rain forest. She had a button nose, and the cutest dimples. She had a navy blue dress with a white belt that synched her waist perfectly, and in her hands she held the album I wanted.

She literally took my breath away. I've never felt that before.

Rachel's POV:

I began to read the back of the album when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a man a little taller than me. He had a goatee, a hat and a very long trench coat. I could barely see his face. I was only able to make out his big round eyes.

"Can I help you" I asked in a not so friendly way.

The stranger continued to stare at me without saying anything.

I asked again, "hello, can I help you with something?"

I was beginning to turn back around when the stranger finally replied.

"Oh uh no I was just um wondering if you were planning on buying that album" He pointed to the Chuck Berry album I held in my hand. I could tell by his accent he was British.

"As a matter of fact I was."

As he looked down I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were big and beautiful. They were the perfect shade of brown, my favorite eye color. They were almost hazel.

I looked at my watch. I was going to be late for dinner.

Paul's POV:

I noticed her looking at her watch.

Wow she was beautiful. I had regained my ability to talk but I had the feelin she thought I was a creep.

She started to turn away from me.

I realized I didn't want her to leave.

I couldn't let her leave. I need to get to know this girl.

It's not every day you see a beautiful bird that literally makes you lose your breath.

I've got to take a chance and go for it.

Rachel's POV:

I started to turn away when he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hands. They were callused, I assume he's a musician. I looked back at him.

"Wait I um was wondering if maybe I could buy you a coffee or tea or whatever it is you American's drink." He stuttered out. He seemed very nervous. I hesitated. I didn't know this man but there was something about him that made me want to trust him.

"How do you expect me to go get coffee with a stranger, whose name I don't even know?" I tried to act flirtatious without much success. I stood my ground and waited for his response.

"My name, um is.." he trailed off looking around the room.

I followed his gaze to a group of girls buying the latest album by The Beatles.

"My name is James" He finally sputtered out.

"My name is Rachel" I smiled and reached out for his hand. When our hands touched I felt like there was a current sending little shocks from my hand all the way to my toes.. When he let go all I wanted to do was to grab his hand and never let go.

"So, coffee?" he asked again sounding hopefull.

I looked back at him. Normally if a stranger asked me out I would turn them down without hesitation, but there was something about this man, James. I felt like as if I would be safe with him.

"Ok yeah, you can buy me coffee."

James grinned. His smile was adorable and I couldn't help but smile back.

I paid for my record and I took James to the nearest coffee place.

We sat down and ordered. I got a coffee and he got tea.

When the waitress left James turned to face me. He took off his hat and I noticed he had a Beatle cut. Great a fan boy. I had a lot of experience with fan girls and guys before. Mostly fans of The Beatles. I liked them, I just wasn't obsessed.

James suddenly spoke and pulled me out of my thoughts

"So, since you bought the last record of the album I was dying to get, I suppose you have to let me listen to it with you." He smiled a cheeky smile, but there was a hint of seriousness in his tone.

I thought about it but before I could respond the waitress came back with our drinks. As she served us she continually glanced at James. When she left he looked a bit more relaxed.

"So, how about it. Want to listen to that record with me?" I looked into his eyes. They were like molten gold. I wanted nothing more than to melt in them.

I snapped out of it. I just met this man. How could I already be on a date with him? This was all happening very fast.

"James, I don't know. We just met. Can I have some time to think about it?"

He nodded and looked a bit disappointed.

We continued to sip on our drinks, and talk about music. He asked me what kinds of music I liked and who my favorite band was, and I asked him the same.

"What about The Beatles. What do ya make of them?" he looked at me and I saw a hint of amusement on his face.

"Oh yeah they're alright. I have a few of their albums. I hear they're touring here in America. How about you, do you fancy them?"

James began to laugh. "Well yeah I do, although sometimes they can be stressful."

He looked down at his cup.

Stressful? What do you mean, it's just music."

He looked up from his cup. "You really don't know who I am do you?" he asked the question with a bewildered look on his face, with one perfectly sculpted dark brown eye brow raised.

"Um, am I supposed to?" I was very confused. What was James talking about?

With a sigh he reached up to his goatee. He then ripped his facial hair off his chin and looked at me waiting for my response.

I studied his face and then it hit me. He was Paul McCartney.

"Oh my God you're Paul McCartney."

He gave a halfhearted smile and then quickly put his hat on.

"Try not to say that too loud, unless you fancy a mob of screaming girls."

I sat there with my mouth hung wide open. How could I not recognize him? He was one of the most famous people in the world. I suddenly became worried about my appearance. How did I look? Was my hair a mess? Is my make-up smudged?

I stopped obsessing for a minute and realized something. I avoided looking into his eyes, afraid of getting lost in them.

"Wait a minute, you told me your name was James. You lied." I don't know why but I felt hurt that he would lie to me. As if he had to tell me the truth.

"No, no I didn't lie. Me name is James. Me full name is James Paul McCartney. I use my first name 'round fans so people don't recognize me."

"Oh." I felt silly for being hurt. He didn't lie to me.

"I would never lie to you" I looked up into his eyes. For a minute I forgot where I was or what I was doing. I got lost in his eyes. I was taken a bit by surprise at this comment, but I believed him.

"So, does this change your mind about listening to that record with me?" he looked up at me through his long lashes with a smile that could kill.

I still wasn't sure.

"Give me one good reason."

He looked at me with a confused expression. Obviously he wasn't expecting that type of response.

"You want a reason on why you should let me listen to this record with you?" He asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I do. Just because you're a rock star doesn't mean you get special treatment. So go on, give me a reason." I crossed my arms and waited.

He thought for a minute. I studied his face closely. He had the most beautiful eyes. Perfect lips, a button nose, perfect chin… Wait, what am I doing? He's a Beatle. I am not turning into some fan girl.

"Ok I got it, you should let me listen with you because in my opinion music sounds better when you share it with someone." He looked at me with sincere eyes and waited to see if I would approve his reason.

His reason was exactly what I was looking for.

"Alright, we can listen together, but when? I don't think I can tonight, I'm already late for dinner."

I glanced at my watch. My mom was going to kill me.

"How about tomorrow. We can meet at the record store around 3. Ok?"

I began to stand up. "Ok that sounds good. I've really got to run. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I began to fast walk out of the café, and as I walked down the block I heard Paul call out, "See you tomorrow, love!" I could feel my cheek's get red.

Paul's POV:

As I watched her quickly walk out of the café I yelled after her, "see you tomorrow, love!"

Wow.

I had butterflies in my stomach. That bird was no ordinary bird. She was incredible, and I was going to see her again tomorrow.

At that thought I had to do a little dance. I wiggled my hips and clapped my hands a little, and I got a few strange looks but I don't care. I was going to see her again. I placed a few bills on the table and began to walk back towards the studio.

I walked the entire way grinning, and thinking about Rachel.

John's POV:

"I fold" proclaimed Ringo as he set down his cards. Suckers.

We've been waitin for Paul for an hour now. Where the fook is he.

I looked over at George and Ringo. They looked just as bored as I was.

Both George and Ringo were sitting on the couch in the recording studio. George had his guitar next to him leaning against the couch and Ringo had his drumsticks in his back pocket. I sat across from them and in the middle of us, a coffee table with cards and money strewn everywhere.

I began to collect my money, when Paul walked in grinning like a fool. I walked over to him and shoved his shoulder a bit.

"Aye, where you been? We got a concert in a bloody hour!" I wasn't really mad, but Paul was me best mate, and I loved to piss him off.

"Aye Johnny!" Paul said as he hugged me.

"Get the fook off me Macca!" I couldn't help but laugh. I'd seen that look before.

"Ooh boy you got it bad. Who's the bird?" I looked expectantly at Paul. George and Ringo sat up and began to pay attention

"Whatever do you mean Johnny boy." Paul said still grinning ear to ear. Paul went over and ruffled Ringo's hair. Ringo shooed him away.

Paul plopped on the floor and looked up at us.

"You know damn well what I mean. You're 'ead over heels and I can only hope its cause of a bird, although I can see ya going in the opposite direction as well." I snickered and I noticed Ringo and George trying not to laugh.

"Aye watch it Lennon" Paul warned me still grinning like an idiot.

"Her name's Rachel." We all looked at Paul.

"Well, do we get to meet 'er or what?" George asked.

"Well I only met her today, but I'm seein 'er again tomorrow." Paul stood up and started to hum.

He walked over and picked up his bass.

"Well are we going to rehearse or what, lads?" Paul looked over at us, still smiling. You'd think his bloody face would hurt by now.

"Yeah let's go boys." I got up and headed to my guitar.

Then we started to do, what we do best. Play our music.


End file.
